Evernight
"If Zikore wasn't pushed over the edge before Evernight, he definitely was after. It is not a scape for the faint of heart." - Dustin Sochacki "The land of magical horror, grit, and darkness. My favorite plane we've been to this far. Deathly adventure here and deathly war over there. A place of no law that is ran by the peace, Knowledge, and acceptance of other groups. The magical cluster fuck of a market that is any man's game if he is brave enough to contest those around. Vampires here, items of the gods themselves over there. Battles with naked fearless dwarves. A place where men of their home land come to realize their greatest fears ... can we please go back" - Brandon Camden The most prominent city in the ''Shadowfell'' hosting all manners of undead and abominations. The city contains ~6,000 societal denizens and hosts ~3,000 undead servants. The city is overseen by Shadowfell's most powerful deity and creator, Shar. Geography City besets around a large river which connects to an ocean the populace named Dredgegulf. Since most of the plane is filled with undead, it’s a common rite to have one’s body float down the river into the Dredgegulf when an undead ceases to function. This ritual is only performed by lesser undead while the more powerful preserve their bodies in crypts. The river that flows through the city is primarily blackened due to the rotting corpses that are always flowing through it. A living creature who comes into prolonged contact with the water suffers 1d10 Necrotic damage for every minute exposed to the water. Many hordes of lowly undead are used as servants for various owners. They’re kept in a common place called Deadtown where they bury themselves for hibernation or rest. A series of crypts the populace calls the Noble Crypts resides near Shar’s temple for those are of high status and have passed on. The area outside of Evernight’s walls is referred to as the “Wasteland” as it contains almost nothing of value. The only ventures proved profitable have been mining expeditions and those were hardly worth it. The wastelands are said to be abundant in all manners of horrors and abominations. The Tribunal is a sanctioned place where the powerful lords of Evernight meet to discuss politics, diplomacy and trade related to societal matters. A bazaar dominates Evernight’s southern district. One can find many species of slaves and various arcane trinkets within its shop stands. It is also a chaotic place in which claims the lives of shopkeepers and customers daily. (Use the magic item deck to populate shops) Populace It is primarily rules by Vampires and Shadar-Kai while one can also find Drow, Illithid, Crones, Fungi and other unsightly creatures. There is no standing government. Instead, it consists of many houses of powerful beings that primarily consist of Vampires and Shadar-Kai. The houses commit to being generally lawful with another in order to enact trade and diplomacy. It is rumored that those who enact chaos will be judged by Shar. Every house also respects the power of Shar who is rumored to occasionally make appearances in the Evernight. A nefarious group of Shadar-Kai that call themselves the Cadaver Trawlers draw in undead bodies from the Dredgegulf to reanimate them for various purposes. This group can be found primarily outside of Evernight where the river and Dredgulf intersect. The inhabitants of Evernight typically look down upon this group for their actions. The Trawlers respond in kind and do not look lightly towards those who tread their small domain. Inhabitants refer to outlanders as “Brightflesh” or simply “Mortals” by more powerful creatures. Will o’ Wisps constantly flow through the city adding an eerie, ethereal atmosphere to a walk around town. Notable Factions ' * Lysander (Vampire) * Sanguinacht (Vampire) * Marbahn Clan (Shadar-Kai) * Taduka-Maerin Clan (Shadar-Kai) * Syvvask (Illithid) * Grim-Nox Circle (Crone) The most prominent threat to the Evernight besides wild creatures are [[Skull Lord|''Skull Lords]]. They’re barons of the undead that have staked their own homes throughout the Wasteland and occasionally send hordes of creatures to the Evernight in an attempt to seize control of the city. Despair The plane’s natural negative energy saps the souls of those who inhabit it. Those unaccustomed to this must succeed on a Wisdom DC 22 (16 if evil) saving throw every day or begin suffering increasing levels of despair until eventually suffering death. Despair effects cause the affected creature to hallucinate, become overly paranoid and experience levels of exhaustion. This can be thwarted by performing dreadful deeds such as drinking the blood of sentients, cannibalism, bathing in black oil (found in swamps) or the Dredgegulf, inflicting extreme pain upon oneself, etc. However, prolonged activities such as these will affect the morality and psyche of a creature anyway. '''Shadows You’re always seeing shadows moving in closer towards you as if you’re about to be ambushed or are being watched closely. This constant anxiety makes you suffer disadvantage on Perception checks that require sight Deadsight A mysterious zombie-like little girl follows you as a hallucination, suggesting dreadful actions you should take Despair You begin experiencing this ever looming feeling that you are absolutely going to die in this place Loathe You begin feeling loathsome and suffer disadvantage on ability saving throws Apathy You begin suffering apathy. You suffer disadvantage on death saving throws and initiative checks. Inconfidence You begin feeling completely incompetent as if you fail at literally everything you do even if succeed from another’s perception. Reminiscence You begin constantly thinking of your life back home as an escape from constant dread and become absent minded. You suffer disadvantage on all Wisdom checks. Debility An otherworldly sense of fatigue overtakes you. Your hit points don’t reset when performing a long rest. Frigid The constant coldness of the plane begins nipping at your constitution. Every day you’re in the plane, your maximum hit points are reduced by 1d6. You also become vulnerable to Cold damage. Enervation You feel a strange force tugging at your heart as if someone is constantly invoking your emotional state. Your death saving throw failures no longer reset. Reference: D&D Forgotten Realms Evernight Category:Location